


Filthy Mudblood

by blurryfacejishwa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfacejishwa/pseuds/blurryfacejishwa
Summary: I'm so obsessed with Harry Potter lmao sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fred and Draco lmao

You've been sitting for hours, hoping that he'll appear

But, he didn't.

You knew that he was a death eater. He's a pure-blood, you're a mudblood.

Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't suppose to be together.   
"My son may like you but I'll never like a filthy mudblood."

His father's words echoed through your mind. Draco said there's nothing to be afraid of. Especially, meeting his parents.

Hey, what do you expect? Malfoys are really high and classy.

You were just a filthy mudblood that was abandoned during your early years.

Yet, here you are, hoping that he'll show up. The moment where you told him that you're carrying a child which makes it even worse.

He accepted the child but his parents, well, they don't know. That was the reason on why you went to meet his family in the first place.

It didn't really go as planned. You wanted to get rid of 'it' but, he wanted to keep it.

Fred Weasley walked towards you, interrupting your deep thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?"   
You looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, just re-thinking my wrong life choices."   
Fred sat next to you and held your hands tightly.   
"It'll be fine. Trust me. You don't deserve Malfoy." He sent a reassuring smile to you.

You smiled back. "I don't know what to do Fred.. my baby's Father is a death eater..and the thought of him not being by my side makes it even more worse.. I'm scared.." you sighed.

He looked at you. "I'll be here for you." He started leaning towards you and kissed you passionately. You hesitated, but you kissed back. Maybe he's right. You don't deserve Draco. You deserve someone like Fred.

Fred pulled away from the kiss and hugged you, holding your hand tightly.

***  
Spells were thrown left and right, you were running, hoping that no death eater is behind you. Your wand is broken, you don't know where the hell Fred is, and your head is spinning like crazy.

While you were running, a tree branch, for some reason, tripped you.

You fell to the ground, your vision is slowly fading.

Until you heard a really familiar voice.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

Your vision came back and you slowly stood up, regaining balance.   
"D-Draco..??"

He hugged you tightly, kissing your forehead. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..for leaving you..I-I just.."

You tried to push him away but he held you tightly. Almost hurting you.

"Draco..let me go."   
He pulled back, giving a sad-but confused look.

"What did I do..?" He asked. Tears were flowing out of your eyes, trying to not sob. "You left me here alone! You didn't do anything when your Father called me a Mudblood! You said, you wanted to keep the baby but you keep leaving me!" You shouted.

He backed away. "You don't understand (Y/N). I'm doing this for you!" You backed away an ran away from him as soon as you can.

You ran towards the great hall and saw Fred. "Fred!" You called out. He turned around, still shouting out spells at the death eater while running towards you.

He held your hand tightly and lead you to the other side of the great hall. "Where were you?!?" He shouted angrily, worry in his eyes. "I-I was outside helping Mcgonagall.." you replied.

He hugged you and pulled away. "Stay by my side this time. I don't want to lose you.."

***   
Hagrid slowly walked towards the castle, a young boy's lifeless body in his arms.

You knew that boy too well.

Harry Potter

The dark lord -Voldemort- announced that Harry is dead. Ginny screamed. You teared up, holding on to Fred's arms.

But then, you saw a familiar face.

Draco

Voldemort asked if anyone wants to join him. Draco's parents called Draco and he slowly walked towards you

He held your hands tightly, pushing Fred away. "Draco, what are you doing?! Let me go!" You screamed.

Fred tried pushing Draco away. "Malfoy, stop!"

Draco pushed away Fred way too hard, which made Fred flying towards a pillar.

Draco pulled you, waking towards Voldemort.   
"Draco! No! I'm not going with you!" You screamed again. "No! Fred! George! Hermione! Please..help me!" They just looked at you but deep down they wanted to help you.

They just didn't want to die.

"Come now, (L\N), we never had a mudblood death eater." Voldemort said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a part 2! I'm still re-thinking if I should do this into a series or not.. any ideas?

You stood behind the crowd of death eaters, giving you a really disgusted look. Draco is still holding your wrist tightly while Lucius and Narcissa hung their head low.

Neville was doing a ‘speech’ about Harry’s death. It made you tear up. Harry is- no.. was your friend.

As for Fred, he was on the other side, injured and bleeding. His brother, George, was reassuring him.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud, “HARRY POTTER IS ALIVE!”

Your eyes widened with shock.

'It can’t be..can it? It’s the second time he survived the curse..’

Voldemort was shocked as well. Death eaters were now disappearing. Lucius and Narcissa pulled both of you and Draco. You pushed them away and successfully escaped from their grip.

You ran towards the castle, hearing a faint voice calling your name.

You ran and ran until you got knocked out.

•••

"(Y/N)’s gonna be fine.. just some blood loss..”

"But what about the-”

"The baby?”

"Yes.”

"The baby’s fine. Don’t worry.”

"Oh..okay thank you.”

You heard voices while your vision was coming back. You see a really familiar red-headed boy in front of you, holding your hand tightly.

"Hey Fred..” you tried to smile. He looked at you and hugged you tightly. “Bloody hell (Y/N)! I don’t know what I would do without you..” you hugged back. “But I’m here now..alive and well.”

He pulled away and gave you a reassuring smile.

"So about the baby–”

You cut him off, “yeah. I don’t know what I’m gonna do..”

Fred sighed. “No, I meant, if it’s okay to take care of them?” He gently placed his hand on top of your stomach.

Tears were spilling out of your eyes. "Oh my god Fred..I-I love you so much.." you hugged him tightly, sobbing.

Everything will be fine .. for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down any suggestions! I really want this to be a series but..I don't know if you guys would like it..

**Author's Note:**

> Criticize my work and correct me if I had grammar/spelling mistakes! :3


End file.
